The present invention relates generally to the operation of a series of interconnected vehicles, such as a train or other rail-based vehicle system. More specifically, the invention relates to the automatic estimation of characteristics of a series of interconnected vehicles.
Various transportation systems use a series of interconnected vehicles. These systems may include, but are not limited to, trains, subways, other rail-based vehicles systems, semi-trailers, off-highway vehicles, certain marine vessels, and so forth. These transportation systems may be very complex with numerous subsystems. For instance, an average train may be 1-2 miles long, include 50-150 or more rail cars, and be driven by 2-3 locomotive consists which, combined, include 6 or more locomotive units. The operation of the train depends on a variety of parameters, such as total weight, distribution of the weight among rail cars, emissions requirements, grade and curvature of the route, fuel consumption, power characteristics of the locomotive units, and so forth. Unfortunately, many of these parameters are unknown and/or based on rough estimates. For example, a dispatch office generally provides an estimation of the weight of the rail cars. Unfortunately, the handling, fuel consumption, emissions, and other parameters are adversely affected by incorrect estimates of weight.